Anxiety
by didimilenkova
Summary: Ron feels uneasy but why? Cute little one-shot. Ron/Hermione as ever.


**A/N: One more meaningless fluffy fiction from me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know I am not J.K. Rowling so let's continue with the story:**

* * *

**Anxiety**

Ron felt uneasy. There was no logical explanation and he had no idea why he was so anxious but he was.

His whole life was going perfect.

His family was doing great. Fred was not forgotten but the people who had loved him, who still loved him, had moved on with their lives.

There was no fear in the eyes of the people anymore – Voldemort was gone.

The unbearable thoughts about the destiny of his closest friend were now just forgotten memories. All they had gone through was not going to happen ever again. The world was safer than it was for decades before.

The nightmares, both metaphorical and real, about the wellbeing of the people he loved the most hadn't haunted his dreams for months.

The girl he fancied for years and loved probably longer was beside him and supported him in any possible way. She loved him too and that felt greater than anything he had ever experienced.

Most of the causes for his fears were now gone. Well, "most" didn't include spiders but he had learnt to deal with that over the years.

Ron didn't know however the reason he felt so worried. Something just didn't feel right and he was struggling to find out what it was. He checked in his mind everything he was supposed to do.

He had to submit his documents in the Auror office – done, they had told him to come again on Wednesday and see if he was admitted to the test.

He had to go to the joke shop and receive the parcel with the poisons and then arrange them according to the products they were used for. This was done too. He did stay there until George said he could go.

He had bought Hermione a gift for her birthday and he was sure she would love it.

But where was the problem? He was restless and he knew if he didn't find the answer soon it'll get even worse. If it wasn't something he should have done then it must be something that was about to happen.

But again, what?

Hermione's 20th birthday tomorrow was the most obvious reason but Ron had everything under control.

He had talked to her parents and they were expecting her for lunch (he still didn't fell like he had the right to accompany her, despite her protests). Then she would come to the Burrow for a tea, after all for the Weasleys she was part of the family.

For dinner he had reserved a table for two in a nice restaurant in Diagon Alley.

His robes were clean and waiting (his mother had taken care of it).

The flowers were…

But at this moment all thoughts flew out of his mind, his anxiety forgotten.

Hermione had entered the flat with _that_ look on her face. She smiled brightly as she saw he was already there and approached the sofa he was sitting on.

"Hi," she said in a near whisper. Her eyes were glowing from the dim light.

"Hi," he answered as she sat next to him, "How was your day?"

"It was awful! Why can't she understand how important the rights of the house-elves are?" Ron knew _she_ must be the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures who was causing Hermione some big troubles in work, "She still insists to drop it after all those months! I can't believe it! This had been the laws," she said in a mocking voice, "Well then, laws should change!"

"Will you take a breath and relax?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take it out on you. You have no idea how much I wanted to be out of there!"

"Let me help you," he said and turned her so her back was facing him and started rubbing it, "Does that feel any better?"

"Umm, just being in the same room with you makes me feel better but that helps too."

Ron saw her smiling and smiled himself.

After a few minutes his rubbing had become more like caressing and she turned around. This time something else was shining in her eyes besides the light from the fire.

She hugged him tightly and whispered, "I love you!"

Ron had heard it thousands times in the past year but he still shivered every time the words reached his mind.

Instead of answering he loosened her grip and sought her lips with his. He felt her melting in his arms and held her tighter.

When they broke apart breathless she frowned. She _frowned_! What was _that_ about?

"Can you smell this? It's like something is burning."

And then he remembered! He had left the dinner in the oven and then went to the living room to floo Harry! So that was what he was forgetting!

Ron rushed into the kitchen and sure enough there was smoke coming from the direction of the oven. He hurriedly turned it off and pulled out the meal. It was so burned that was impossible to tell what it was supposed to be.

As Hermione came into the kitchen after him he said, "I knew I was forgetting something!"

"Come on then! Let's go out for dinner! We can't possibly eat _that_!" she said and took his hand in hers. He intertwined their fingers and as she led him out of the kitchen he followed without protest.

* * *

**A/N: ****I want to say a few things: 1) I myself was feeling uneasy because I wanted to write something but had no idea what and in a crazy way that became my idea; 2) If you hadn't noticed, it is Hermione's **_**20**__**th**_** birthday which means it's about an year and a half after the end of Deathly Hallows; in my mind Ron and Hermione live together by that time; 3) Thanks to the people who read and review my stories, it means a lot to me; 4) I like to receive reviews (even the bad ones) - wink, wink -**


End file.
